1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a plurality of expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical types of expansion cards, such as network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, and multi-media cards, are installed in a computer enclosure by a mounting mechanism. However, the mounting mechanism only secures one end of the expansion card to the computer enclosure. If the expansion card is long, the mounting mechanism may not stably secure the expansion card in the computer enclosure.